


The Devil's Daughter

by Losille



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Losille/pseuds/Losille
Summary: You’d think being the Devil’s daughter would come with some perks. Sure, he’s all fire and brimstone, as they say, but he’s also the arbiter of sin. Shouldn’t that equal endless fun and wickedness?You, obviously, have never been in Hell.Please note that this is a very short drabble, speculative in nature, testing out if I really want to commit to this story line. Let me know what you think.





	The Devil's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Religious allegory. It's not at all subtle. Short, speculative piece. I know there's not a huge clamoring for ASkars fic, but thought I'd put it here. Enjoy!
> 
> Inspired by Alex's ad campaign with Calvin Klein, entitled "Provocations."

 

You’d think being the Devil’s daughter would come with some perks. Sure, he’s all fire and brimstone, as they say, but he’s also the arbiter of sin. Shouldn’t that equal endless fun and wickedness? 

You, obviously, have never been in Hell.

I mean, what’s the point of the ignominious designation if you’re condemned to an ivory tower, kept like a priceless china doll and guarded by a dragon, unable to partake in the sins that are the comfort of everyone else around you? 

Now, don’t get me wrong. Although I’m only twenty-five, I’ve seen things. Done things. Lots of things, actually. I’ve travelled the world.  I’ve witnessed humanity’s capacity for good and evil, kindness and hate. But it’s always from the window of an armoured Suburban, always at arm’s length, always surrounded by a team of bodyguards. I’ve spent millions of dollars on frivolous things, but tire of them quickly; they dull my pain only for a short time. They are, after all, only things. They aren’t what I truly want—what I need: something real. Something I can touch, taste, feel. Something that’s pure, that fills me up and never drains away. Something that makes me feel alive.

Or, at the very least, something that makes me feel like living.

I suppose that’s my lot in life, though, as Lucien Blackburn’s daughter. Even if I slay my dragon and escape Hell, I’ll always be his little girl, his blood, burdened by his name and his legacy. No one will fight for me; no one would be stupid enough to try. A fool’s errand, if there ever was.

Unless, of course, I can find a bigger dragon…

 


End file.
